Sweet Dreams
by Akina Sachi
Summary: Hungary goes to Switzerland's house to look after Liechtenstein for the summer. She starts having dreams that come true. When she starts dreaming about Liechtenstein getting hurt, she knows she has to do something.
1. In Zurich

Hungary stepped into the bus and immediately felt the air conditioning hitting her with a blast of cool air. It was the middle of summer, and it was sweltering outside. She went to the back of the bus where she usually sat and closed her eyes, anticipating the long ride. She leaned back against the seat and fell asleep. When she fell asleep, she started dreaming.

_There was a little boy, younger than she was. He was being studied by what looked like scientists, one was a man, and one was a women. He was given pills hidden in his food._

Hungary suddenly woke up, but she couldn't remember what she had dreamed. The dream had left her with an eerie feeling that she couldn't get rid of. She opened her bag and took out some kifli she had brought so she wouldn't get hungry. She bit into the sweet pastry she had made herself and thought of the dream she had.

"There was a girl, right?" She wondered aloud. But that's all she remembered. She tried to keep awake, but a wave of lethargy washed over her and her eyelids grew heavy. Her eyes closed again and she rested her head on the empty seat beside her.

_Hungary couldn't quite grasp why they were putting pills in the boy's food. The boy looked up at the scientists with big, brown, trusting eyes. He smiled and happily ate the pasta that they scientists gave him._

"Pasta?" Hungary thought to herself, "When did I last have pasta?" She had no idea why she was having thoughts of pasta at such a random time.

The bus seats had suddenly become quite uncomfortable. The seat covers that had felt soft before were now itchy and uncomfortable. She reached up to readjust her headband and looked out the window. They were just getting to her destination: Zürich. It was a pretty city, with big buildings that weren't too towering. She always felt that the buildings America built in his cities loomed ominously over her. But Zürich was different. The one big thing here was Lake Zürich, but even that was pretty.

Hungary got off the bus and walked to the huge lake. She leaned against a tall tree and felt the breeze in her hair. There were children splashing in the water and their parents were on the sides of the lake talking. Her brown hair blew in the wind and she inhaled the smell of the lake. It smelled fresh and invigorating.

She walked up to where the children were playing in the water. There was a small black notebook on the grass. One little boy ran toward Hungary and bumped into her hip.

"Oh, sorry ma'am. I hope I have not disrupted your well being in any way," The boy said, almost too polite for his age.

"Uh, it's okay," Hungary replied, taken aback at how well-mannered the little boy was. He couldn't have been more than eight years old, but he was acting extremely mature. She picked up the black notebook "Is this yours?"

"Yes, ma'am, it is. Much thanks to you," The boy replied. The notebook was opened to a page with scientific figures that were barely understandable to her. Hungary widened her eyes at the complicated writings in the little boy's book.

"Did you write that yourself?" Hungary asked skeptically.

"Yes. My father is a scientist, so he teaches me many very imperative things about science."

"Oh, okay then…" She raised an eyebrow, looking confused. How can a boy so young act so mature?

"Well, it was a pleasure to meet you," The boy picked up his notebook, nodded at her, and went to sit beside a woman Hungary guessed was his mother. Then he jumped back into the water and splashed with the other children. From just looking at him as he was in the lake, Hungary would never have guessed that he was extraordinary in any way.

But she had to get to Switzerland's house. After all, she did have a job there. Hungary dreaded having to go back to the itchy bus seats, so she decided to walk to his house. Though it was extremely hot outside, there was a breeze that cooled the city down. She approached the big house and rang the doorbell. A boy with blonde hair and a green jacket opened the door.

"Hello, I'm Hungary. I'm working at your house for the summer, remember?" She said.

"Oh, yes. Come this way," He ushered her into the house. The yellow walls were bright with sunshine peaking through the huge windows. They ascended up a beautiful staircase with marble stairs and a black iron railing. They finally went into a room with the same pale yellow walls. A young girl was looking out the window; she heard the door opening and turned to face them. She wore a pink dress with a purple bow in her chin-length, blonde hair.

"Your job is to take care of my little sister, Liechtenstein, for the summer," Switzerland said, "Make sure she doesn't get into trouble or get hurt. If she does, I am the world's largest supplier of guns, I can easily use one." He glared at me.

"That's my only job?"

"Yes, and it's a very important job."

"So you'll shoot me if your sister gets hurt?"

"Yes."

"Okay then," Hungary said calmly "So can't she take care of herself?"

"Well," Switzerland said, "I tried to teach her some self-defense, and I drew figures to help her understand it better."

"And?"

"She commented on how cute my drawings were."

"Ah."

"But brother, they were adorable! I hung them up on the walls," The girl pointed at the wall by her bed, which had cute drawings of animals hung on them.

* * *

"Well, Liechtenstein, right?" Hungary asked the girl after Switzerland had left.

"Yes," Liechtenstein looked at her with big, green eyes.

"I'm going to teach you some self-defense," Hungary smiled, "Okay?"

"But brother already taught me…." Liechtenstein looked confused

"Yeah, but I'll teach you better," Hungary replied, "Your brother doesn't know self-defense other than guns."

"Oh, okay…." Liechtenstein said hesitantly.


	2. Liechtenstein's Training

"Okay Liechtenstein, here is your weapon," Hungary handed her a frying pan.

"A frying pan?" Liechtenstein looked at the cooking utensil with confusion.

"Yes, when wielded correctly, it can be lethal," Hungary explained. She gripped the handle of the pan firmly and held it over her head, "Now I just need a target…." She looked around the backyard of Switzerland's house, where they were standing.

"Lizzie!" Prussia came out of a nearby bush. He pushed his white hair back arrogantly, "Awesome me is-" He abruptly stopped talking when the impact of the metal of the frying pan came into contact with his head. The silver-haired man crumpled onto the ground and landed on top of the bush he came from. Multiple Gilbirds flew around his field of view.

"Owww! Lizzie! Why'd you do that?" Prussia ran his hands through his light hair and frowned, "That hurt!"

"It was supposed to, idiot!" Hungary said, exasperated. Then she turned to Liechtenstein, "See? That's how you do it. I told you it could be lethal." She smiled kindly at her, and then turned to glare at Prussia.

"Umm…I don't know…" Liechtenstein shook, "I don't really want to hit people…."

"Oh, when you find someone like Prussia to hit, it'll come easily!" Hungary smiled brightly.

Prussia was walking away, still rubbing his head, when Switzerland came out to the backyard. He looked quizzically at the frying pan in Liechtenstein's hands. Then he saw Hungary holding the exact same thing, and the confusion in his face cleared.

"Hungary, I will have to go somewhere for the next few days. I need to tell you some things before I go," He said.

They walked into the house and to the big living room. There was a white couch and a wooden rocking chair. The sun coming through the window reflected off the glass-topped coffee table and made sparkling patches on the walls. Beneath the couch was a red and white woven rug. Switzerland walked to the far side of the room and pointed to two telephones. One was a normal phone that everyone had in their house. The other was significantly smaller, and was one of those old-fashioned, spin-the-dial phones.

"First, make sure Liechtenstein doesn't get hurt. If I come back and find so much as a cut on her, I'll-"

"Yeah, you'll shoot me with your collection of guns."

"Secondly, if you need me, call me on that phone," Switzerland pointed to the normal one, "My phone number is on the wall behind it."

"Okay," Hungary nodded, but then she got curious, "What about that other one?"

"Listen carefully," Switzerland said, "You are not to answer that phone under any circumstances. I don't care what happens. Do not answer the phone. Am I clear?"

"Yeah," Hungary said. Then Switzerland walked out of the front door with one last reminder to take care of his sister.

Hungary decided that there has been enough training for one day. Besides, she was suddenly extremely tired. The sky was becoming a dark pink color when Liechtenstein and Hungary both decided to go to bed. Hungary usually stayed up all night. She didn't know what was wrong with her this week; she kept getting waves of exhaustion.

She walked to the guest room she was staying in and flopped onto her bed. Her head hit the soft pillow and she closed her eyes, letting her dreams overtake her.

_Tonight's dream was different. In it, Prussia came over to Switzerland's house again. There was a pencil coming at him, but Hungary didn't know how it had hit him. Prussia just barely avoided the attack by stepping out of the way of the pencil. Meanwhile, Liechtenstein looked on with wide eyes. She didn't look scared, just surprised._

Hungary woke up, remembering every single detail of her dream. It confused her greatly, but she just shook it off, deeming it one of those strange dreams that seemed real. But still, there was something she couldn't quite put her finger on. There was something wrong.

She looked at the clock beside her bed and saw that it was 6:38 in the morning. The birds outside had started singing already. She opened the heavy curtains covering the windows to let some sun in. After, she got up from her bed and put on a new outfit. Then she brushed her hair, and went downstairs to make some breakfast. Liechtenstein was already sitting downstairs at the kitchen table, tying on her purple hair ribbon.

"Good morning, Miss Hungary," Liechtenstein greeted her when she saw Hungary coming down the stairs, "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, thank you," Hungary smiled, "But it _is_ a bit warm, is your air conditioning working?"

"Umm….brother said that we didn't need air conditioning, being by the Swiss Alps and all," Liechtenstein explained, "He says it's too expensive….."

"Oh, your brother," Hungary said, exasperated, "I'll install some air conditioning. You're going to die of a heat stroke when it really gets hot!"

"That's okay, Miss Hungary," Liechtenstein blushed, "I'm fine, really."

"Well, I'm still installing air conditioning," Hungary said.

They went to get some fresh air in the garden. For someone that didn't like to spend money, there sure were a lot of flowers in this garden. There were roses to the west, and orchid trees in the south. They went to sit down on a stone bench under a tree. Suddenly, a bell sounded from the house.

"Oh, that's the doorbell," Liechtenstein said, "But brother isn't supposed to be here for a while, I wonder who it is." Then she started to run back inside the house with Hungary trailing not far behind.

"Liech, wait!" Hungary shouted. She heard Liechtenstein open the door and a male voice talking. Then she came running back to Hungary.

"It's for you!" Liechtenstein said, then she took Hungary's hand and walked her to the door.

Standing just outside the door was a familiar face. Glasses covered his violet eyes, and one strand of chocolate brown hair stuck out. He wore a long navy blue coat and black pants.

"Austria!" Hungary shouted happily, and she ran up to embrace him.

* * *

Well, that's the second chapter. Please review!


	3. First Dream Come True

"Hello, Hungary," Austria laughed, after recovering from the surprise of her running into him. He had come to visit his girlfriend at Switzerland's house. He had to make sure that idiot didn't hurt her, after all. After Hungary let go of him, he stood awkwardly in the doorway.

"Oh, just come in!" Hungary said with a sigh. Why was he always so polite? She took his hand and led-actually, it was more like pulled-him inside the house.

Liechtenstein tailed behind them, happily smiling at the couple. She found it romantic, how Austria had come all the way over here to just to see his girlfriend. Of course, Austria's house wasn't that far from big brother's…but still! Just seeing Miss Hungary's beaming face made her happy. And the fact that her boyfriend succumbed to being dragged around the house showed that he loved her. Liechtenstein grinned like an idiot as she followed them around.

Hungary was ecstatic! Her boyfriend had come all the way from his house just to see her! She had a joyful expression as she studied Austria's face. He pushed his glasses up with his index finger and middle finger, and smiled at her. She led him up the long staircase and down the hallways. Then they stopped by a door, and Hungary kicked it open.

"See? This is my room," Hungary pushed Austria through the door leading to her bedroom in this house. The late morning sun shined through the windows she had opened in the morning. Her suitcase was still opened, with heaps of clothes falling out from it. This is why she shouldn't take clothes out from the bottom of the suitcase.

Then they went back downstairs, and stepped into the living room. Austria saw the two telephones, and gave Hungary a confused look.

"Why is that phone…?" Austria asked, looking perplexed.

"I don't know," Hungary admitted, shrugging "Switzerland just told me not to touch it." Austria stiffened at the mention of the blonde man. They didn't have the greatest relationship.

"Did he elaborate on that at all?" He asked.

"No."

"He always told me the same thing," Liechtenstein piped in, "And when I asked him why, he just told me that it was dangerous."

"And?" Austria pressed.

"I didn't ask him anymore," The little girl looked down at her feet, feeling uncomfortable.

Hungary glared at him, silently telling him not to ask any more questions. As she was leading Austria out of the living room, she stopped, wondering where she should take him next.

"Why don't we go to the garden?" Liechtenstein asked, as if reading her mind. Hungary brightened. That was a wonderful idea! She promptly took Austria's hand and dragged him out to the garden.

The marble path led to a fountain and millions of flowers. Really, for someone as cheap as Switzerland, he has a pretty expensive looking garden. Hungary led Austria down the path, Liechtenstein still following them. She walked him over to the orchid trees, and they sat down on the stone benches.

Liechtenstein picked a pink flower out of the tree, then put it in her hair on top of her violet bow. Seeing this, Hungary laughed, then she took the flower she usually wore out of her hair and replaced it with the orchid. Austria looked at them with amusement, then shook his head.

Suddenly, there was a rustle in the bushes near them. Hungary saw a streak of white, then sighed, picking up her frying pan. Liechtenstein jumped, scared by the noise. Austria looked toward the source of the sound, a question on his face.

"Hey Lizzie!" Prussia shouted, jumping out of the bushes, "I'm back!" He mumbled something about Austria and "stupid aristocrat" when he saw him. Then his red eyes sparkled briefly before they widened when a pencil came flying at him. He just barely managed to sidestep the pencil. Hungary gasped, looking around for the source of the pencil.

Austria was standing, only about five feet from her. He looked, completely shocked, down at his hands. His violet eyes were wide with surprise.

"I-I didn't mean to…" Austria stammered.

Liechtenstein looked on with wide eyes. She looked at Austria, truly astonished about what just happened. Then she turned her head to Prussia, surveying his surprised and slightly frightened look. Finally, she turned to Hungary, silently questioning the situation. Hungary looked just as surprised as she felt, and she shrugged vaguely. Liechtenstein was scared…no, she wasn't scared. She was faintly alarmed, but not scared. She was mostly taken aback at the scene that just occurred in the a few seconds.

They all stood there, silent for a while. There was something not right. They shouldn't have been that troubled by the situation. Prussia and Austria didn't have a good relationship to begin with; Hungary didn't expect them to now. But it was almost as if the roles of Gilbert and Roderich were reversed. Instead of Prussia being the arrogant one that attacked, it was Austria, the calm and aloof "stupid aristocrat" as Prussia would say. And now, Prussia was the target of attack. He didn't even say anything, not a word defending his "awesomeness" or further harassing Austria for revenge.

"Umm…Hungary," Austria said softly, "I'm going to go home now."

"Uh, yeah. Me too," Prussia turned to go.

"Yeah. Okay," Hungary replied. These circumstances were strange. It was nothing that she would have thought would happen. She walked Austria to the door, her earlier exuberance gone.

Liechtenstein, once again, trailed behind them, her eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. She didn't know much about these two countries, but she had gone to some world meetings with her brother. She never said much, not that the other countries would listen to her if she did, but she had observed the others with a great amount of interest.

"Umm…Liechtenstein, why don't I make you some lunch," Hungary suggested, "Then we'll go back to doing something at least partially normal today." Something about what just happened bothered her. She just couldn't exactly remember what it was.

"Okay," Liechtenstein nodded. Then Hungary remembered something that had happed earlier. Something that she had nearly forgotten when she deemed it "unimportant"

This was exactly like her dream.


	4. Author's Note

I'm going to put this story on a temporary hiatus; I currently have author's block. I know how I want this story to go, but I'm not sure how I'm going to get there, if you know what I mean. If any of you have any ideas, you can PM me and tell me. I already have a main plot, but I don't know…..this hiatus won't be that long, just until I figure something out.

-Akina


End file.
